


To Love the Maiden of Flowers

by AeolianFantasist12



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Lots of Books, Stahl mention, Sully mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeolianFantasist12/pseuds/AeolianFantasist12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia adored the fact she finally had someone to speak with about the amazing worlds in books. Syron made her feel special, like she didn't have to pretend she was the heroine anymore. Surely, she could help her new friend win the heart the woman who caught his eye: Exalt Emmeryn.</p>
<p>Exploring Avatar/Sumia around Chapter 7 to just before Chapter 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love the Maiden of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Though I do own my own copy of the game, I do not hold any ownership of Fire Emblem: Awakening.
> 
> This story skips a bit. It addresses Male MyUnit and Sumia's relationship at the beginning of Chapter 7, and through the story leading to the beginning of Chapter 11.
> 
> My Male MyUnit is named Syron. My Female MyUnit, which does not appear here, is named Keira. Syron in my own twisted world, is not the fellblood. That would be Keira.
> 
> Would it be so terrible to write a story (different from this one?)surrounding both of them? Or at least, the two years in between the wars? Many romantic happenings occur, like weddings (not just Chrom's) and such. I'd really like to dive into them.
> 
> Onto the story!

A dark red-haired man scanned the slanted words on the page as he walked slowly. He absentmindedly patted the side of the beast next to him, an empty thank you for providing some shade from the rising sun while keeping his book well-lit. The steed's rider didn't notice, speaking with a loud female about legendary knights of old. The young tactician smiled lightly, eyes still scanning the book.

His head tilted up to the sky when the pages became shadowed from above. Playing with the clip in her silvery hair, a pegasus knight smiled softly, glancing at the book in the man's arms.

"Sumia," the young man greeted, returning her smile with a crooked one of his own. "Was there something I could help you with?"

The knight shook her head, landing her pegasus so the winged creature could trot at a leisurely pace beside the tactician.

"No, I was just hoping you were enjoying the second book I lent you?"

"Ah, yes. The Ribald Tales is very interesting, I can't seem to put it down."

In her saddle, the woman jumped slightly in glee. Her fingers threaded together as a warm blush flooded onto her cheeks. Sumia leaned into her mare's neck and nodded at her reading friend.

"I'm so glad the book finds you well, Syron. Are you usually enveloped in a good book like this?"

Syron's dark eyes had returned to the book, but his half-smile told her he was still continuing their conversation. It surprised her how he could do so without walking into something or tripping, but then she remembered not everyone was quite like her.

"Not really, I'm fond of pretending to read books just to listen to the conversations of those around me." He turned back up at her to smile, his eyes shut. Her face fell in his sincerity, but before she could protest because _books were not supposed to be used for that_ , he held up a single finger.

"Shh, just listen."

Despite her better judgement, she did, shutting her eyes along with him. Her hold on the reins loosened, letting her pegasus lead. She trained her ears to the noises around her. The rhythm of the horses walking alongside another, the marching of feet, and the quiet mutter of hushed voices. The Shepherds whispered to each other on the road, content to have their own conversations, so she focused on those voices.

"Ahh, the mingle of everyone's voices is quite the wonder."

And it was. As Sumia listened, she could pick up the gist of what each conversation was about. Sully and Stahl had a practice spar this morning, and the lame Mouse was able to keep up with the Bull. Sully's defeated sigh was rare to come from her mouth, but even she was not blind to the expectations of her gender. She worried that if Stahl did surpass her in battle, it would only be brushed off as another man being stronger than a woman.

She would have never known that her friend had that worry, nor would she be able to giggle at Miriel's experimenting with Lon'qu's patience. Or Lissa and Chrom trying to coax their guard into relaxing for once. Fascinated by all of this, Sumia opened her eyes to speak to Syron, when she was caught off-gaurd by the longing in his eyes. Not that it was aimed at her. No, the tactician was busy gazing in the direction of the front of the marching army. More particularily, once Sumia's ashen eyes followed, the elegant person that was Ylisse's beloved exalt, Lady Emmeryn.

_Oh._

She attempted to listen in on what the exalt was saying to Captain Phila, but they were much too far. Instead, she opened the bag at her side and pulled out a thick-sized book. The wing of her pegasus nudged Syron lightly to regain his attention and she held it out to him.

"Sumia?"

"The exalt is a big fan of the Archanean stories. I'm sure she'd like to speak about them to anyone."

Dark eyes widened in surprise, before being hidden in maroon bangs. A real smile, not flawed or crooked, spread across Syron's face, and when he looked back up at her, she could see how it lit up. Without a word, she nodded before urging her pegasus to take off. Once she was at a reasonable height, she sighed in content as she watched red hair move forward to the exalt's side.

Like in all good romance novels, she hoped Syron's face was as bright and handsome as it was when he had thanked her, when he greeted Ylisse's lovely ruler.


End file.
